Reunion
by LorelaiSquared
Summary: Rose and the Doctor reunite at the end of Partners in Crime.


_**A/N: **__This, is my first ever Doctor Who story. It's important to note that this was written right after I saw __**Partners in Crime**__ for the first time so I had no knowledge of the future events of series 4 and as a result, it's a bit AU. _

_This story __is dedicated to Gioia, a true friend and Kindred Spirit in every way._

**Reunion**

Donna hung up her cell phone and scanned the street. Eager to return to the TARDIS and start her adventures with the doctor, she ran over to the closest person, a blond woman who seemed to be looking for someone, and said in a rush, "Listen, there is this woman that's going to come along, a tall, blond woman called Sylvia. Tell her, that bin there. Right, it'll all makes sense. That bin there."

She started to leave, but realized that she was being rather rude, so she turned back to the bewildered looking woman and added, "I'm Donna by the way, thank you..." she trailed off expectantly.

"Rose." The woman supplied automatically, scanning the crowd behind Donna distractedly.

Donna froze, her jaw dropping. _No, it can't be, _she thought_, There's no way this could be the Doctors' Rose... Could it? _She studied the woman more carefully, taking in the haunted, lonely look in her eye. A look she'd seen before. A look that was almost identical to the one the Doctor had anytime he thought or spoke of her. _It must be her, _Donna decided excitedly. Without thinking, she threw her arms around Rose, and squealed, "Oh my God. I can't believe it's you."

Rose was startled by the sudden hug, and she gaped at Donna, a baffled expression on her face. "Do I know you?"

Instead of answering, Donna grabbed her arm and began to run, leaving Rose with no choice but to go with her. They rounded a corner and entered an alleyway. Rose recognized the TARDIS instantly and stopped dead in her tracks, her heart pounding wildly in her chest. Before she could fully process what was happening, Donna let go of her and ran toward the doors yelling, "Doctor! Doctor come quick!"

The Doctor rushed out of the TARDIS in a panic. "What? What is it? Is there a --" He froze. "Rose?" his voice shook with hope and a whole years worth of pent up emotion. "Rose?" He said it louder this time, excitement building in his eyes.

Suddenly they were both sprinting toward each other, colliding in a desperate embrace. The doctor felt an intense sense of relief as he felt her, real and present within his arms. He laughed, picking her up and spinning her.

He set her down and gazed at her, his thumb gently grazing her cheek. "Is it really you?" he whispered.

She nodded, tears of joy streaming down her face. "It's really me. Oh, Doctor, I've missed you so much."

"Oh, Rose, you have no idea how much I've missed you. I was lost with out you." The Doctor stared directly into her eyes as he lifted her chin. Their lips met and he felt a jolt of energy flow through his system as they kissed. He had kissed her before, but not like this. The other times she'd been filled with the vortex and possessed by Cassandra, but this time she was just Rose and it was more wonderful than he had ever dreamed it could be.

Rose kissed him back hungrily, relishing in the elation of finally being able to see him, and touch him again. For the whole time they'd been separated, she had regretted never showing him how much she loved him while she'd had the chance. Now that she finally had him back, she wasn't going to let another opportunity pass her by.

The Doctor broke the kiss reluctantly, his forehead resting on hers. "I never got to tell you --" his voice broke and a single tear trailed down his cheek.

"Shhhh, it's okay." Rose cupped his face soothingly. "I know."

"But I should have told you. I should have said the words before --" he broke off again, the memory of their last meeting bringing more tears to his eyes. He took a deep breath and continued, "I tried to tell you then, that day on the beach. I... I love you, Rose Tyler."

In response, Rose found his lips again and kissed him deeply and passionately. She infused the kiss with all of her love for him. She felt the angst and horror of their time apart slipping away as they sank deeper into the kiss.

"Doctor?" They jumped, startled by the sound of Donna's voice. In unison, they turned toward her, their hands clasped together as though that was how they belonged.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt, but I think there's something wrong." Donna pointed to the TARDIS which had a weird, pulsating flash of orange light coming from it.

The Doctor frowned. "Right. Well, come on then..." He tightened his grasp on Rose's hand and reached toward Donna with the other, "... run."

He laughed with glee as the three of them raced to investigate the problem together.

Rose had come back to him. Everything was right in the universe again.

_FIN_


End file.
